


沉沦（番外）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	沉沦（番外）

不同，与经历过的任何一次都不同！  
不长不短的一年同居，太多次的水乳交融，可每一次都带着终会别离的心境，只好强迫着自己，努力地去记忆学长因为他而产生的情动，细致数下来，竟没有一次能够从容的忘我投入。  
这一次，有了相守一生的底气，Krist才真正知道了什么叫做噬骨销魂！  
Singto结束了将Krist推到之后这个绵长而细腻的吻，直起了身子，仪式般抱起了他，将他挪到了枕头的位置，轻轻放正。  
满面潮红的Krist，用被雾气弥漫的眼睛盯着Singto，想要表达突然停下的不满……  
Singto重新跨坐在了他的身上，俯身贴近他的星眸，“Kit，我要你看着现在的我，爱着你的我，把你……交给我！”  
一粒粒扣子被Singto的手指牵引着弹跳出衬衫上面对应的缝隙，两边的布料没有了束缚，顺着如锦缎般丝滑的肌肤，散落下来。  
大片的春光映入眼帘，Singto强压住内心的躁动，他顾及着Krist刚刚恢复的身体，告诉自己每一个动作都要温柔以待！  
细细密密的吻落了下来，从眉心开始，一点点的向下延伸，一下下似有似无的碰触，撩拨着Krist每一处的感官，毛孔不断的因为这些酥麻，争先恐后着想要传递给大脑更为直接的感受。  
那双他想要牵着永不放开的手，此刻正游走在他每一寸皮肤上面，与亲吻的唇配合的相得益彰，不让他任何一处敏感落空。  
致命的舒适催促着两腿中间的焦点迅速的站立，Singto满意着这个变化，将手覆上了Krist身后，脊椎下面的腰眼处，用柔软的指腹摩挲着，逼着他身体正面的硬挺沁出一些湿意。  
Kirst再也坚持不住任何矜持，终于松开紧咬的嘴唇，放任自己发出最动听的呻吟……  
这魅惑的声音无疑是对Singto最大的激励，用肘部微微撑起身体，把头埋在了Krist胯间，将他的分身含在了口中，灵巧的舌妖娆的在里面舞动着，配合着一次又一次的吸吮，似缓似急，似轻似重，让人抓不住重点的感觉迅速流窜到Krist的每一节指节，忍不住将手下的床单揉成了一团，想要分散下这强烈的刺激，  
可又矛盾的不想让这感觉流失分毫……  
思念与爱意更是推波助澜，催促着这种感觉聚积到了顶点，在Singto的口中喷薄爆发。  
犹如涅槃重生般的感情，终于又可以享受这般畅快淋漓，到这里怎能算是结束，一切只是个开端而已....  
就着这股液体，Singto的手指抚向那后端的密口，打着转在周围流连着，引得还沉浸在刚刚极致中的Krist又是一阵颤栗。  
Singto的唇又开始了新的轮回，从下至上，一路吻了回来，再次落在了Krist正在寻求安抚的唇瓣之上，彼此的舌尖碰触，追逐，纠缠，述说着绵绵不尽的欢喜。  
与此同时，手指也慢慢向着更深的地方探入，虽和平时一般紧致，却也独在今天显得畅通无比，Singto的扩张做的无比顺利，Krist没有体会到丁点的不适，就直接被手指滑过那点的快感袭击的叹慰不已。  
“哥.....进来......我要你！”  
每一个字都被附上了情欲的音符，听得Singto自己的那处又肿胀了几分。  
想到Krist的虚弱，如此情到浓时，Singto还是要把温情路线延续到底.....  
一寸一寸的柔和进入，感受着四周的温暖包裹着自己，谁说一定要快速的动作才能享受酣畅至极，如此般研磨的进出，从那一点产生的痒，如同被展开时的浣纱，蔓延舒展到身体的每个角落。  
更因为慢，使得那感觉好似放在了放大镜下面，无数倍的被扩大再扩大，并用那独有的特质，告诉着你，体会吧，享受吧，沉浸吧.....  
“Kit....舒服吗....喜欢吗....”  
“嗯.....喜欢....和哥在一起的每一次.....都喜欢！”  
“那....以后你想这样要我吗？”  
还在律动着的Singto突然抛出了这样的问题，让从来没有过这种想法的Krist，本就因为情潮红润的脸颊又加深了色号，羞敛的不知该如何回答。  
看着身下害羞到爆棚却无任何回应的人，Singto抬手将他抱起，紧密的贴着他的胸膛，随之也加深了身下的动作，用带着喘息和迷幻的声音说道，  
“你愿意为我做的一切，我也愿意为你！我也想让自己打烙上你的印迹......”  
在这样绝美的誓言中，不知是由身至心，还是由心至身，引得两人同时高潮迭起！  
........  
房间的双人床上，Singto拥着Krist，“困吗？再睡会儿。”  
“不困，哥，我们能在这多住两天吗？来了这几天，我哪儿都没有去过……”  
“好啊，你想去哪儿，我都陪着你。”  
“可是，你的工作怎么办？还有，我新签约的公司……”  
“不用担心，什么都不要想，一切都交给我，你好好休息！”  
“恩，哥……被你保护着……很幸福！我爱你，我只想和你一直一直在一起……”  
“我都知道，从我看到那张卡片时，我就知道……”  
“等等，你怎么会看到那个卡片，我明明把它嵌进奖杯卡座里面了……”  
“我把奖杯砸了！”  
“为什么要砸，你怎么可以砸了，那都是你……唔……唔……”  
接下来的话都被Singto堵在了新一轮的吻里……  
“除了你，我什么都不要……”  
适时吹来了一阵微风，惹得紧闭的窗帘透出一丝缝隙，大概是窗外的洱海苍山，也为两人的真挚所动容，想要撩起这些遮挡，来看一看，与它们如此相配的爱情……


End file.
